


some things to know about how to deal with me

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Post, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, a glimpse inside, follow me on instagram, introduction, somethings to know about me, works by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a small introduction to who i am.





	some things to know about how to deal with me

**Author's Note:**

> a small introduction to who i am.

some things to think about when you think of me:

\- you need to cut the tags on things before you give them to me

-i like darker colors because it's easier on my eyes & brain

-if i am panicking, give me a soft blanket, a cow stuffed animal, or show me soft pictures of baby animals

-i have problems sleeping, but telling me a bedtime story makes it easier

-i don't like eating in front of other people, but i like to make myself feel like i'm eating with someone, rather than alone

-i need a schedule in life to function (eating, showering, homework, sleeping, thinking, writing, evertyhing)

-i cry a lot

-i like other people's clothes more than my own, it's more comforting

-i like fruity candy more than chocolate

-i struggle to accept gifts

-i like surprises

-i flail my hands and grab at the air if i am overwhelmed

-i flutter my hands if i am overwhelmingly excited 

-hug me first.

**Author's Note:**

> all wrapped in not-so-pretty wrapping paper to form me.


End file.
